<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hooligan's Holiday by Kabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808741">Hooligan's Holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella'>Kabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endurance [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chance Meeting, First Time, Fluff, Hotel, Love, M/M, Rekindle, Reminiscing, Smut, getaway, sweaty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabella/pseuds/Kabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated with not being able to get enough alone time, Tommy and Nikki decide to get-away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Endurance [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hooligan's Holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next chapter in my series. This one come in after Loveshine. (Again, I apologize for chapters coming in out of order.)</p><p>FYI- This chapter will go into a bit of their history from their younger days. I haven't really brought that in previously in these chapters. If you read my stuff on Wattpad, under Kajomon, you know that I have 4 books there that are all interrelated. This story is not attached to those. There's different history. I just wanted to make that clear just in case, so it's not conflicting or confusing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Over the past few weeks, since Tommy’s and Nikki’s first intimate encounter since reconnecting, they have managed to see each other 2 to 3 times a week, working around both of their work schedules and families. It’s always been at Tommy’s house, since he’s often alone there.</p><p> </p><p>Tonight, the two lie in bed, naked, in the afterglow. It’s getting close to 11pm. </p><p> </p><p>“Tom, I’m going to need to go soon,” Nikki says, leaning over Tommy, staring into his eyes, unable to resist his lips for the 100th time this visit. </p><p> </p><p>“I know. I wish you could stay,” Tommy replies, pulling Nikki back towards him for more kissing.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I want that too,” Nikki says, fashioning a small pout.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I miss spending the night with you. Got me wondering if you’d be willing to go away with me for a few days. You know, something “business related,” Tommy asks, winking his eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You read my mind. Let’s find some free days, and do it,” Nikki says, biting Tommy’s neck with intent, then pulling away to get out of bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?!” Tommy grins, not able to hide his excitement. “I wasn’t sure if it was too soon. But, ever since we rekindled things, I can’t stop thinking about you,” Tommy says, ending with a sigh, as Nikki gets his clothes back on. “I should rephrase that. I never stopped thinking about you, even when we were apart. But that was with longing and sadness. Now it’s longing and desire.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m right there with you. I’ll look at my calendar and call you tomorrow,” Nikki says, pulling his shirt down. Before putting his shoes back on, he lays his fully clothed self back on top of Tommy’s still naked body, and starts kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pulls away. “OK, get your ass out of here before I have to unclothe you again. This is your only warning because it will happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Nikki pulls himself away, back to standing. He walks to the bedroom door to leave. Before walking out, he turns back. “Hey T?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to tell you that I love you,” Nikki says, smiling, shifting his gaze to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Tommy replies.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki looks back up at Tommy, who’s now sitting up in bed. Although it’s been heavily implied, and even spoken a few times during emotional moments, they have both refrained from saying it regularly, as they used to. Tommy fearful of going too fast. Nikki fearful of rejection. But, now it seems right. Nikki feels tears surfacing, as Tommy’s words penetrate him, able to accept fully what they mean.</p><p> </p><p>“Get home, Nik. Talk to you tomorrow…. Love,” Tommy smiles, feeling free to start calling Nikki by his pet name again. His love.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” is all Nikki responds, choked up, but smiling back, as he walks out.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Nikki asks, as Tommy slings his bag into the backseat of Nikki’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Let’s get the hell out of here,” Tommy replies, hopping into the front passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>The pair decided to forgo a plane trip and just head south to San Diego; Nikki is driving, posing less risk of trouble if they pulled over for anything. 4 days, 3 nights away. Tommy made sure that his ex-wife was good with the kids. Nikki told his wife that he and Tommy were meeting with a producer for potential future musical endeavors, who was going to be at the 3 day Street Scene music festival. </p><p> </p><p>“You wanna actually go to the festival?” Nikki asks, as they hit the road.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends?”</p><p> </p><p>“On what?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I can peel myself off your body for more than 5 minutes and if I have any stamina left to walk the streets,” Tommy grins.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make me have to park this car somewhere discreet along the way,” Nikki replies, hitting the gas harder.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p> </p><p>In roughly 2 hours, Nikki is sliding the key card in the hotel room door. Once it’s opened, Tommy is shoving Nikki in fast, from behind, towards the bed. Each drop their bags and are dropping articles of clothing onto the floor fast. Both naked in record time, Tommy pushes Nikki down on the bed, his legs open, and climbs on top of him to connect their lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the first time we had sex? It was in a hotel,” Tommy says, between breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I remember,” Nikki pants.</p><p> </p><p>“You were begging for me to fuck you,” Tommy says, muffled, as he bites Nikki’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t leave marks on me, and do you want me to beg, or are you just going to fuck me?”</p><p> </p><p>Tommy pushes himself up on his arms, “Fuck. I’m sorry. I’ll be gentle there. I guess I still forget sometimes. I was just thinking about our first night, when there were no inhibitions. And yes, I want you to beg for me, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe we were in this very position,” Nikki gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“We sure were,” Tommy replies, reconnecting with Nikki’s lips, as he grinds on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>“No more hair dangling in my face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had shorter hair for quite some time now,” Tommy says, running his hands through Nikki’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m just remembering the way your sweaty long hair was cascading down in my face that night.”</p><p> </p><p>….<em> That night, in March of 1983, Tommy and Nikki just got chewed out by management for getting kicked off of the tour with KISS. The entire band was behaving badly, but Tommy and Nikki pushed the envelope too far when they each had sex with the girlfriend of the drummer from KISS while the headlining band was playing on stage. They had gone too far.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Well maybe not quite far enough for the rhythm section duo. They retreated to their shared hotel room, neither seemingly remorseful, instead laughing and carrying on about giving that girl the thrill of her life; a chance to be fucked by two good-looking musicians for once. As the two best friends touted on about their superior looks, while snorting lines and gulping fiery amounts of alcohol. It landed them in what seemed to be a contemplative conversation about good looks, although considering both were smashed, it wasn’t that deep; in fact very shallow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You think looks matter in a band, T-Bone?” Nikki asks, laying on his back on his bed, legs hanging off, arms splayed out on his sides.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, man,” Tommy thoughtfully replies, blowing smoke out, tilted back in a chair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Really? I think it’s about good music.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dude, why do all of the costuming then? The look matters.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “KISS wears costumes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Case and point. Their music is good, they’re hugely popular, they have kick-ass stage presence, but they’re ugly mother-fuckers.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What? So do looks matter or not? You say they do with KISS, but then you said they’re ugly.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Huh?” Tommy says, confusing himself. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know man. You’re not making sense.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Dude, the chicks.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You gotta look good to get the chicks.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They get chicks,” Nikki replies. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But then we get their chicks. See the progression?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki’s brain is cranking trying to make sense of this nonsensical, stupid conversation. “Heh heh,” is all he can say, smiling out into the void, thinking he’s catching Tommy’s drift. Maybe not. “Fuck man. These fucking good looks got us kicked off the tour. Fuck.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ignoring the fact that it was bad and immoral behavior that got them kicked off, Tommy replies, “I can slap you around a bit. Fuck up your face so you’re not so pretty.” Tommy crushes out his cigarette and launches himself onto Nikki’s bed, his uncontrolled drunken body flailing around, as he gathers himself up to sit in front of Nikki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You think I’m pretty,” Nikki laughs, rolling his tongue around on his lips. “Don’t know if that’s exactly what I’m going for.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let me fuck you up then,” Tommy laughs, grabbing a fistful of Nikki’s hair. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki bites Tommy’s wrist which is near his mouth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Ouch motherfucker!” Tommy shrieks, pulling his arms back to inspect the damage. “Fucking teeth marks!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pull my hair, that’s what you get,” Nikki says, scrambling to get off of his back and on to his knees. Once there, he lurches for Tommy’s other arm to sink his teeth into. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh no you don't! I’ll fuck you up!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The two friends forcibly wrestle with each other for a minute or two, trying to gain control. Nikki finally has Tommy on his back, straddling him, holding both of his wrists, with a devilish grin on his face, a trickle of blood seeping from his nose. “I think I got you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re bleeding, dummy,” Tommy reveals. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki instinctively lets go of one of Tommy’s wrists to wipe his nose on his own wrist to check for blood. “Shit you got me good?” Nikki says, marveling at the sight of his blood streaked wrist. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That gives Tommy the opportunity to grab Nikki’s wrist with his free hand, pulling him down closer to his face, as he twists the bassist’s wrist into an uncomfortable position. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Let go!” Nikki yells, letting go of Tommy’s other wrist to relieve pressure on the way Tommy is twisting his arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With Tommy’s free hand, he grabs a chunk of Nikki’s hair again. He pulls him even lower towards his face. “I think I got you now,” Tommy breathes into Nikki’s nearby ear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The smokey, whiskey-scented breath sends an unexpected buzz through Nikki’s body. He eases up on his grips, and relaxes his tense body. Nikki turns his focus to Tommy’s lips, right before him, moistened and parted; then directs his eyes to Tommy’s eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy lets go of his grip on Nikki’s arm, and softens his hold on Nikki’s hair. The two lay suspended in time starting at each other. Tommy fixes his gaze on Nikki’s eyes, and then to his lips, parted from panting from the scuffle just a few moments ago.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Both know this look. It happens with every wanton first kiss, since their first ones as teenagers with neighborhood girls. And before they know it, their lips are connected, not even sure who leaned in first. The kiss is heated and spirited, both sealing their lips against the other’s to push their tongues deeper into the other’s cavity. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The pair roll around on the bed for a while, devouring each other; lips on lips, mouths on necks, tongues on ears. Nikki is the first to pull Tommy’s shirt off, straddling him again, leaning forward to suck on the drummer’s nipples, and tease them with his tongue. Tommy arches his back, closes his eyes, and moans. After a couple of deep gasps, and while Nikki is licking his lips, staring down in anticipation, he reaches up to pull Nikki’s shirt off, feeling aroused by Nikki’s flawless chest in front of him. He places his hands on the bass player’s pecs, and then runs them down his sides, landing on his waist. Tommy dances his fingers along the waistline of Nikki’s pants.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki’s heart is pounding with the thought of removing his pants. As the drummer pulls on the laces on Nikki’s fly, he too seems hesitant, but he can’t stop himself from loosening the laces. Nikki takes a cue from Tommy, and backs himself off of him to finish removing his pants himself. It takes Tommy one second to follow suit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki takes the bottle of whiskey off the hotel dresser and guzzles a shit ton, then hands it to Tommy, who rivals his intake. While Tommy has the bottle upturned, Nikki lies back down on the bed on his back. Tommy, places the bottle down, wiping his mouth on his arm, and crawls fast on top of the bass player. Nikki opens his legs to allow Tommy to lie between them. Tommy lays down, chest to chest with Nikki, and reconnects his lips. The two suck on each other gasping, and moaning as they grind on one another.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki is turned on and can only think of one thing. He takes hold of Tommy’s hair, as he soaks in the smell of whiskey, hair products and sweat. He’s aching for sexual pleasure as he feels Tommy’s stiff cock pressing against his. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tommy…” Nikki breathes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hmm?” Tommy replies, his mouth busy on Nikki’s neck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fuck me,” Nikki pants, burying one hand deep in Tommy’s hair, the other digging into his back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy lifts his head, and stares at Nikki, breathing raggedly. He wants this too, not certain how far Nikki is willing to go; never minding the fact that they both willingly undressed for each other. That’s typically a considerable indication that they’re thinking with the same brain. But, hearing those words, fuck me, roll off of Nikki’s tongue sent a surge of unbridled desire coursing through him, in a way that he’s never felt before. Never this thirsty before.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure you---” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tommy, I want you to fuck me. Please…..” Nikki breathes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy leaps off of Nikki and scrambles to find the lube in his knapsack. He returns in a few seconds, already uncapping it, placing a generous bead on his fingers. Once shiny, he dabs some on Nikki’s entrance then inserts a finger.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki tenses up, and groans loudly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Have you done this before?” Tommy inquires. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know,” Nikki stutters. “You?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy doesn’t understand that answer, ignoring it. Nikki, explaining at a later time, that he did a lot of sexual experimentation within the last year when he was dabbling in the occult. He was whacked out of his mind on hallucinogens and participating in orgies and such. He thinks something may have happened along those lines. Tommy replies that he experimented as a teenager, finding his attempts awkward and uncomfortable at best. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> By now, Tommy has 2 fingers in, and Nikki is already fisting sheets. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He goes for 3, and Nikki starts trembling and hollering. “Tommy, please, I just want you,” he stammers, his eyes rolling back, as he forgets how to breath. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy removes his fingers and applies the lube to himself. He spreads Nikki’s legs further apart and pushes one of them up and back, as he uses his other hand to guide himself in. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The penetration is a rush to Nikki. Tommy is just as gripped. He’s fucked women in the ass numerous times. The tightness is always a welcomed sensation from the usual. But this is well beyond the squeeze, it’s Nikki. His best friend. His best friend who is begging for him. His best friend who’s caught his eye since the days of watching him onstage with his former band. Tommy has carried a knot in his stomach, when he’s around Nikki, from the onset. It’s a feeling that he’s pushed away and has kept to himself, fearing that Nikki could never have the same feelings. What are the chances? Not only for Nikki to feel crossed emotions for someone of the same sex, but on the small chance that he did, that it would mutual with the drummer. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy has always delighted in small sensual gestures from the bassist. Brushes against him, which he could swear were intentional. Constant invitations to double team. Brooding looks upon his face, with passes of his tongue along his lips. Hugs that last a few seconds longer than they should. Tommy was still unsure, especially the way Nikki talked about and objectified women. But now….. Now he knows what he pondered was worth looking into. The drummer continued to sink into his friend, now lover. The feel of Nikki’s skin on his, the heavy scent of sweat, alcohol, hairspray, and manliness, the look of passion in the bassist’s face, has Tommy entranced; unsure whether he’s more turned on by the physical feeling or the picture of it all. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki has been sent. He’s never felt anything this good. He’s fucked up on coke and Jack, but what is happening is as clear as day. This is not a drunken mishap or gender fender-bender, he knows exactly what’s unfolding, and he’s been rolling this scenario around in his head for more than a good awhile.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> Nikki had a heart for the kid the first time that they met. Exuberant, ambitious, talented, with boyish charm. Kind of irresistible. Nikki didn’t overthink it. It was just a fun perk of having Tommy around. The two of them hitting it off with their friendship, having a lot of the same interests, and chasing women together was enough for the bassist. Eh, maybe a little flirting too. The kid seemed to be game. Nikki could tell the drummer had a thing for him; not necessarily like </em> <b> <em> that</em> </b> <em> ; he just seemed fascinated with the bass player’s devilish ways. Nikki liked having that control over the young man.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> More recently though, as bigger things started happening with the band, Nikki found himself getting annoyed by the flocks of women gathering around Tommy. He realized he’s developed a possessiveness towards the boy. Tommy was his fun time, and he was beginning to not like sharing. Nikki’s way to combat this was to double team with Tommy as much as possible, finding himself sometimes being more turned on by the sight of Tommy’s cock moving in on the woman, or watching the way he moved his body. Nikki didn’t have the slightest indication that Tommy desired anything beyond having a kick-ass best friend. Until now…. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The feeling of Tommy moving across his body, his most intimate body part, tucked inside of him, his soft waves of hair dangling in his face, becoming sweatier with each thrust, beads sliding off of the drummer, landing on Nikki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The moment has come, Nikki can’t control himself anymore. He spills out between their bodies, as he’s pulsing inside from a prostate orgasm. He trembles beneath, uttering nonsense between gasps. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy launches his orgasm inside of Nikki; intense and fierce with a roar. Tommy shudders, as he releases his final drops, then he collapses on top of Nikki’s exhausted body.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The twosome breathe deeply, as they come down from there high. After a few moments, Tommy props himself up and brushes Nikki’s soaked hair to the side. Nikki strokes the ends of the drummer’s sweaty hair, still dangling in front of his face. Tommy gets himself up off of Nikki, not sure what to do or say. He flashes a nervous smile and says that he’ll be right back as he steps into the bathroom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy wipes himself down and splashes his face with water. He’s afraid this might disrupt their friendship and make things weird. But at the same time, he’s beyond floored that it happened. The most electrifying thing that’s ever happened. He tells himself to act cool as he walks back out, bringing a moistened washcloth.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki lies in bed, melted into a puddle. He sees Tommy returning, barely moving an inch since the drummer dismounted him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Here,” Tommy says, holding the cloth out to Nikki. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nikki takes it from him, sporting a content grin on his face. This puts Tommy at ease. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Um, I’m not going to lie. I’m not sure what to say. That was, um….. Well, fucking hot as hell,” Tommy breathes out, not able to maintain eye contact with Nikki as he says it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Agree,” Nikki curls the side of his mouth into a playful grin. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are we going to be OK? Or is this going to be weird?” Tommy dares to ask. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Better not be weird. Anytime you want that, baby, you let me know,” Nikki boldly says, not willing to let nerves or a lack of confidence ruin the vibe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy smiles, biting his lip. He grabs the bottle of whiskey again, slugs some down, and hands it to Nikki….. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Come on. I want to hear you beg for me,” Tommy says, running his mouth along Nikki’s collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, Tommy,” Nikki says, with a sly smile, knowing Tommy’s going to fuck him whether he begs or not.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy picks his head up. “I need more, love,” he grins.</p><p> </p><p>“I need you in me. Please,” Nikki says, pulling Tommy further up on him to look him directly in the eyes. “T…. I want to just as much as I did that first night. You’re just gorgeous and sexy as I remember you at 20 years old. The only thing that’s changed is that I love you more and more every day…. And I can’t pull on your hair anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, Nikki. You’re just as handsome as you’ve ever been. I can’t wait to fuck you. The only thing that’s changed is that you have more ass for me to love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the hell up,” Nikki laughs, digging his nails into Tommy’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s true, and I love it, and I love you….. And I’ll try not to dislocate your hip, champ,” Tommy laughs, bracing for some sort of physical retort.</p><p> </p><p>“Better watch your mouth. I’m going to fuck you up later, when it’s my turn to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like when you fuck me up. That’s a turn on,” Tommy says, backing himself up to find the lube in his bag.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I’m going to beg you to shut up, and just fuck me, please….”</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>In the moments after. Tommy’s got the TV on, sitting up. Nikki is lying on his side facing Tommy, resting.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Nik. Tired already?” Tommy asks.</p><p> </p><p>“A little. I was up early for the kids, and then the drive. Plus it’s hot out,” Nikki responds.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s some old man shit there,” Tommy says, lighting up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you. It has nothing to do with being older.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. It has to be with me being younger and keeping your tired ass lively.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tell me that you’re looking to fuck again already?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could. Just saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“Some things don’t change,” Nikki says, placing his hand on Tommy’s thigh to rub it.</p><p> </p><p>“Remember that time we had a few days off between shows, and we decided to lock ourselves in my hotel room to see how many times we could fuck in a 24 hour period?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure do. I think that I got you like 4, 5, or 6 times, and you got me maybe double that amount. I think that was during Feelgood. We were both in shape.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Feelgood. I’m still in shape. I can do that shit again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tom, that nearly killed me. We were lucky to have an extra day off before getting back on stage again. My fucking legs, back and arms were sore. My ass was sore. Bruises where your hips were bumping me. Dehydrated.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could do it again. And I’m older now than you were back then,” Tommy brags, blowing smoke out.</p><p> </p><p>“I always said that you have sexual superpowers.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the better to love you with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Babe, not now,” Nikki breathes, shutting his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“OK. Here’s the plan then. Take your old man nap. When you wake up, you’re going to fuck me. Then we’ll go out for dinner. We come back here and fuck again. Then finally go to sleep in each other’s arms. I miss that. Tomorrow….” Tommy leans down, grinning. “We’re not leaving the hotel room. Room service all day, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, T,” Nikki smiles. “I’ll agree to that if you just shut your fucking mouth for the next 5 minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal. I’m waking your ass up in 2 hours though, if you don’t wake yourself up before then. And now I’ll shut up.”</p><p>-------------</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Nikki stuck to Tommy’s plan. Tommy realized how much he misses companionship in his bed at night. He knows it will be a while, quite possibly a year or even more, before Nikki sorts his life out to the point that they can be together full time. He tells himself that it will be worth the wait; already planning out future overnight trips in his head. He’s also realized that he’s not quite as virile as he once was. He found his pace slowing down as the day of sex wore on, and the feeling of achy muscles creeping up on him. Still, he thought his performance was mighty impressive.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki, poor thing, tried his best to keep up with Tommy’s pace; needing breaks throughout the day. He had to take a lot from behind, his hips feeling the strain and wanting to avoid bruising on his inner thighs from Tommy’s hips pounding against him. Nikki believes he’s still in pretty good shape, rarely needing to slow down at any point during a typical day of his life, but Tommy….. trying to match him, that’s not an easy feat.</p><p> </p><p>-----------------</p><p> </p><p>The following morning. OK, well more like noon - </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna check out the festival today?” Nikki asks, as they chow down on room service breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Let’s see what’s good. Maybe we’ll get some ideas,” Tommy replies.</p><p> </p><p>“Tom?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Tommy replies, mouth full of food.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t get upset with me for asking. It’s just a question. And I promise I won’t be upset with whatever answer you give….. Would you ever consider doing anything with Motley again? Our book has generated a lot of new interest in the band.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Randy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he’s going to be coming back. His health seems to be taking too many nose dives,” Nikki sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, man. He’s a good guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is….. But, what do you have to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can’t say I haven’t thought about it,” Tommy replies.</p><p> </p><p>Nikki smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I can’t say anything for sure. I really like what I’ve been doing. However, I do miss Motley sometimes. Doing those interviews really brought up a lot of emotions. Still not sure if I can deal with Vince. But, Motley was the greatest experience of my life. I guess I’ll just say that only time will tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Nikki says, kissing the drummer.</p><p> </p><p>------------</p><p> </p><p>Tommy and Nikki head out to check out the Street Scene event. Neither heavily disguised, because after all it’s a music scene, and they weren’t opposed to recognition and questions. But after a few hours in the hot sun, it was time to duck in somewhere air-conditioned for a late lunch; sunglasses and hats still on.</p><p> </p><p>The pair get seating at a casual diner type place. The hostess goes booking into the kitchen, blurting out that she thinks that 2 guys from Motley Crue are there. One waitress, actually the younger of the two, doesn’t know who they are [say what?]. The older one happily volunteers to wait on them, a fan back in the early days. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, you really don’t know who they are?” the older waitress asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think that I heard of the band. Aren’t they like one of those hair bands from the 80’s?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call them what you want. They were so much more than that. Holy shit. I’m nervous,” the waitress says, smoothing her hair in the reflection of a shiny metal mixing bowl, getting ready to go out there. </p><p> </p><p>“Luz, tell me which 2 are here,” one of the line cooks asks.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>You</b> like Motley Crue?” she asks, raising her eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me know who. I lived next door to one of them for a while,” the cook says, flashing his warm smile, as he flips a burger.</p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later the waitress comes back into the kitchen after getting their drinks. “It’s Tommy Lee and Nikki Sixx,” the waitress squeals, clapping her hands together like a little kid.</p><p> </p><p>“Tommy Lee,” the cook beams. “Well, I’ma gonna have to go out and say hello.”</p><p> </p><p>“Want me to tell him you work here?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, please don’t. Just let me know when they’re finishing up, Luz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Crow,” the waitress smiles going back out to the dining area.</p><p> </p><p>About 45 minute later, Tommy and Nikki are finishing up. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I take 5 minutes?” Crow asks the head chef.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure. I got it.”</p><p> </p><p>Crow wipes his sweaty brow and slips out into the dining area. Tommy sees the cook approaching. </p><p> </p><p>“Ha, word travels. Here comes the cook,” Tommy says to Nikki, feeling amused.</p><p> </p><p>“T Lee,” Crow belts out walking towards the table.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy’s heart starts pounding. He knows that voice. At one point, all he had was that voice as a source of comfort, even with no face to match up to it. Tears are immediately rimming his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Crow reaches the table, Tommy is on his feet with his arms open. The two men embrace. The drummer pulls back after a few moments.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, Crow,” he stands there shaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t know if you’d remember me,” Crow replies, wiping his forehead again.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you kidding me? I owe my life to you,” Tommy stutters, a tear rolling down his cheek, taking the sight of the man in.</p><p> </p><p>“Go on, you don’t mean that, T Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“The hell I don’t. I’ve often thought about you. I wanted to visit, but they wouldn’t allow me, and I wasn’t sure if I could even handle going back there. I’m sorry. My letter to you got returned. I--”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright, T Lee. I ain’t never had no grudges,” Crow smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“How long have you been out?”</p><p> </p><p>“About 8 months. My sister lives here. She let me come stay until I’m back on my feet. Got myself a fine job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this is unreal” Tommy says, rubbing his hands down his face, suddenly remembering that Nikki is sitting there. “Crow, this is Nikki, my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Crow extends his hand, Nikki stands to shake it. </p><p> </p><p>“Nik, this is Crow. I can’t begin to tell you what this man has done for me. A true friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you,” Nikki says, sitting back down.</p><p> </p><p>The waitress saunters up and tells Crow that he’s needed back in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta get back there,” the cook says.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn. Gimme your number. We’re going to stay in touch. Anything you need, man. And you know, I can use an outlet sometimes,” Tommy says, handing his pocket planner to Crow to write his number down.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me. Great seeing you….. face to face, T Lee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Same,” Tommy says, hugging him once more before sitting back down. “Never forgot your voice. Now I’ll never forget your face.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a good man, T Lee,” Crow says as he walks back, and disappears through the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy turns away to wipe his tears away before the waitress sees them.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s your check. And well, can I get a hug too,” the waitress bravely asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Tommy smiles, feeling lighter, a modicum of further healing pulsing through him, lessening his burden of pain and guilt.</p><p> </p><p>--------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nikki pays the tab, and they leave, walking back to Nikki’s car.</p><p> </p><p>They climb in and Nikki starts it up right away to cool things down, both pressing their faces and hands into the air vents, enjoying the blast of cool air. Once the cabin of the car is comfortable, Nikki turns towards Tommy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you OK, T?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he lets out a hint of laughter, as another tear rolls down his cheek. “I owe that guy. He had the cell next to me in jail. I only ever caught a brief glance of him a few times, but we talked a lot. I think he truly saved my life,” Tommy sniffles. “I’ve always wanted to thank him face to face, but I was denied visitation at the jail. I wrote him a letter, and it was returned to me. I thought about trying to visit again some months later, but at that time, I couldn’t bring myself to go back to that place. I just couldn’t. I’ve always felt really shitty for never truly thanking him. I just can’t believe….. Of all the places for us to go to….”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a good man, T. I’m glad you found your friend,” Nikki leans over to kiss Tommy’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Nik?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks. And thanks for never pushing me to open up about things. I’ll share with you someday. I promise. I’m still working on healing. Crow saved my life. I was going to end it. I had a plan. What he did... I, uh--”</p><p> </p><p>“It's OK. I know you will. And if you can’t, I’ll understand. I haven’t shared everything about my past with you. There’s just some things that are too difficult to share. I just want you to be healthy and in a good place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Between the 2 of you, I feel like I hit the jackpot. Love you, Nik. Let’s go back to the hotel. We’ll get room service and stay in,” Tommy grins.</p><p> </p><p>“You read my mind,” Nikki smiles back, leaning in for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go. I got a surprise for you,” Tommy smirks.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>